σиcє υρσи α тiмє
by Leyendo
Summary: -Sigue el 'conejo', dijeron… te llevαrα α cαsα dijeron / - ¿Quién necesitα siete cαmαs tαn pequeñαs? / - H-holα, hαy αlguien αquí… huele α dulces -
1. Si, cøмρrøмєŧidα ¿Y quє?

En un jardín grande, lleno de flores de toda variedad, rosas, margaritas, claveles y más, se encontraba una chica que dormía plácidamente en la copa de un árbol… Tenía largos cabellos rojos y un extraño moño no muy grande en sus cabellos...

— ¡Momoko!, ¿Dónde estás? … — la voz de una mujer no muy grande provoco que la muchacha se levantara con un pequeño susto...

— Aquí estoy Rose, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — le respondió la joven de ojos extrañamente rosas, a una mujer de cabellos blancos

— No encontramos a la señorita Kaoru...— le respondió la mujer con un tono alarmante

La pelirroja suspiro… bajo del árbol y le respondió con un simple "Yo la busco"...

* * *

— Te tengo… — hablo una joven de cabellos azabaches con ojos color jade…

El quejido de un siervo resonó en el ambiente, provocando que las aves que estaban cerca del lugar escaparan del miedo…

— Ja, fuiste muy fácil… — pronuncio ella mientras tomaba al animal y lo colocaba en una carretilla – Pero, créeme servirás de algo… —

La azabache de nombre Kaoru caminaba por un sendero no marcado , ligeramente caminando por su instinto , el sonido de las ruedas un poco oxidadas rechinaban y hacían eco , pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo , el golpe de las flechas y el arco resonaban en su oreja dejando el rechinado como fondo … Según ella , todo era tranquilizante , el sol amenazaba con irse , cosa que le parecía desafiante a la ojijade , aunque , tenía que estar en casa antes del anochecer … Soltó un gruñido y se giró en si dándose media vuelta …

— ¿Quién es? … — pregunto la azabache al sentir el pequeño crujir de una vara de madera, inmediatamente se puso en ataque mientras la flecha se dirigía a los arbustos.

— Kaoru, tranquila… soy yo — la voz de Momoko hizo que Kaoru se calmara y bajara la mira de la flecha.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? … — le pregunto mientras guardaba la flecha, y caminaba junto con la carretilla.

— Kaoru, te eh dicho que los animales no son juguete — le dijo reprochadora mente la pelirroja observando al animal en la vieja caretilla.

— ¿Quien dijo que no servía? Es para el orfanato del pueblo — le respondió, si, era verdad, esa carne iba directamente para el comedor del Orfanato.

— Como digas, pero no te escapes del pueblo, sabes muy bien que es peligroso… — le valió a reprochar su comportamiento.

— Si mama… — le respondió burlonamente, mientras se dirigía dirección al pueblo,

Momoko solo suspiro con pesar, y la siguió… En esos bosques y a esa hora, no era muy seguro que digamos.

* * *

Las dos muchachas llegaron al pueblo… Todo el mundo al verlas hacia una leve reverencia, cosa que para una no era cómodo y en cambio la otra sonreía a cada uno de sus súbditos… Si, ellas eran princesas.

— Momoko vamos rápido, no quiero estar aquí — susurro entre una sonrisa forzada y saludando levemente a cualquier punto.

— Kaoru eres princesa, asúmelo — le respondió de la misma manera lo más disimuladamente posible.

La chica no respondió, solamente soltó un gruñido y siguió sonriendo. Llegaron al dichoso castillo y la azabache subió rápidamente las escaleras, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Que paso esta vez?— le pregunto una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos cual océanos, que entraba al espacio donde se encontraba Momoko.

— Lo mismo, tuvo que saludar — le respondió la ojirosada que solo resoplo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Creo que la idea de la realeza no le agrada, pero se acostumbrara — le respondió con una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad y efectivamente, calmo los humos de Momoko.

— Señoritas, la cena estará en un momento — aviso una de las mucamas con las que contaba la realeza.

— Estaremos en un momento… gracias — le respondió Miyako con una sonrisa, la mucama asintió y salió de la habitación.

— Kaoru, ¡baja a cenar! — grito Momoko a la habitación, estaba en su "casa" ahí podía ser un poco más "libre"…

— ¡Ya bajo! … — respondió la joven azabache desde la comodidad de su habitación, las dos jóvenes se dirigieron al baño a asearse las manos.

— Ya estoy aquí… — murmuro la joven Kaoru al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en el comedor

— Chicas… — volvió a hablar un poco más fuerte, pero sin recibir respuestas.

Kaoru siguió caminando, no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el sonido del pueblo, todo era silencio… El 'ding' de un reloj la puso en alerta, aunque sonaba lejano no bajaría la guardia.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto un poco temerosa, el sonido de las hojas al ser pisadas la alarmo, retrocedió un poco y choco con la escalera, su mirada se fijó en la ventana…

— Kaoru, ¿estás bien? — la joven azabache soltó un grito como nunca lo había hecho, la mirada celeste asustada la tranquilizo al saber que solo era su pequeña hermana menor.

— S-sí, solo que no las había encontrado y escuche un ruido, y pensé que estaban en peligro — le respondió recuperando su compostura, la menor la miro y soltó una risa, la mirada jade la observo por un momento en el cual la rubia giro la vista y camino a la sala.

— Momoko, aquí esta — hablo Miyako mientras que la hermana pelirroja solo asentía.

Las tres hermanas se dirigían al comedor, donde numerosas sirvientas le ofrecían diversos platos, se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

— Mañana es el día, espero que no lo olviden… — hablo la mayor desde el punto medio de la mesa, al ser la mayor ese era su puesto.

— ¿Es obligatorio? … — esta vez la joven Kaoru hablo y no pudo evitar un poco de molestia en su voz.

— Son nuestros prometidos, por órdenes de nue...

— Si, tenemos que contraer matrimonio a los 18 años —la interrumpió —, para poder recibir trono, bla bla, como futuras reinas y bla bla bla… Momoko ya lo sé.

— Entonces, no preguntes… —

— Tengo que hacerlo si la idea no me agrada —

— Pero son órdenes, es nuestro deber como futuras reinas —

— Pero no tengo derecho de elegir con quien casarme… —

— Chicas, no discutan… — esta vez la voz de la menor interrumpió

— Si Miyako… — respondieron al unísono las dos mientras sus miradas volvían al plato, y la menor solo sonreía.

— Sé que la idea de contraer matrimonio sin que tú quieras, te disgusta Kaoru, pero como futuras reinas tenemos que tener un rey — volvió a hablar, mientras miraba a la ojijade

— Kaoru, sé que no quieres casarte, que no te gustan los compromisos, tampoco estar atada a alguien, a mí tampoco me gustaría casarme sin amor — hablo Momoko atrayendo la atención de Kaoru, la cual solo bufo — Hablaremos de esto luego, ¿les parece? —

Ambas jóvenes asintieron y volvieron a lo que hacían, comer.

* * *

— Miyako, despierta… — hablo una joven de pelo rojo mientras movía lentamente a su joven hermana…

— E... estoy despierta — le respondió en sueños — Tranquila, yo despertare a Kaoru —

La joven ojirosa sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la rubia…

— Hoy va ser un gran día… — hablo para sí misma la joven, mientras se paraba y se dirigía al baño.

Miyako traía un vestido blanco por abajo de los talones, su cintura estaba decorada con lazo celeste, sus pies tenían puesto unas sandalias de tacón bajo y su pelo estaba sujeto adornado con una flor en el lado derecho. Salió de la habitación y su vista se fijó en la puerta del fondo, camino lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido…

— Kaoru… — llamo la ojiceleste, pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a intentar pero no había señal de su hermana mayor — Kaoru… El desayuno es huevo con jugo de manzana, tu favorito — le dijo casi como melodía, inmediatamente la joven azabache abrió los ojos.

— Ya estoy despierta, bajare en un momento — hablo Kaoru entre bostezos, su hermana pequeña solo sonrió y la dejo en privacidad.

- ¿_Porque justo tenía que ser hoy? _- se preguntaba la joven molesta, ya que ese día venían los vendedores de elementos de caza, una de sus favoritas eran el arco y flechas, su fanatismo empezó de pequeña cuando un lobo la ataco, pero un hombre que salió entre los arbustos apunto con una flecha y acabo con la vida del animal… Desde ese día a Kaoru le intereso la puntería, práctico… hasta lo que es ahora, la mejor de su reino.

Tomo un vestido que sus hermanas eligieron para este 'glorioso' día y entro a la ducha … Era vestido verde claro -como la mayoría debajo de los talones-, con una forma de corset en la parte de arriba un tono más oscuro y con mangas hasta los codos , solo que esta era puro encaje negro , sus zapatos eran pequeñas sandalias negras , su cabello estaba cepillado , de esta manera parecía más largo y con una horquilla en el lado derecho llevando su cabello hacia atrás ( Letras: Da la impresión de que ese lugar esta rapado , no sé si entienden :I )

— ¡Ya estoy lista! — grito la oijade mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Al dirigirse al comedor percibió el rico aroma de huevos cocidos y un poco de jugo de manzana, Miyako tenía razón… Una voz la aparto de ese mundo tan delicioso para ella.

— Kaoru ven, siéntate — hablo su hermana mayor Momoko, ella tenía un vestido largo color salmón, era de cuello en forma de "V" y con un ligero apretón en la cintura, sus zapatos eran altos, ya que el vestido era muy largo y su inmensa cabellera pelirroja estaba atada en una coleta y como siempre su inseparable moño rojo.

La morena asintió y se sentó al lado de ella, segundos después pareció Miyako y se sentó al otro lado de Momoko, hablaban de cosas triviales, pero una presencia provoco que se quedaran calladas.

—Buenos días hijas — saludo su padre Mans (Letras: Ya aparecerá Utonium) mientras tomaba asiento en la otra punta de la mesa.

— Buenos días — saludaron las tres al unísono, se pararon y se sentaron, pero ninguna palabra salia de su boca, a los pocos minutos ya habían terminado y se dirigían a la salida del salón.

— En dos horas iremos a ver al reino vecino y a sus hijos… Pero ahora están libres de hacer lo que quieran, Kaoru puedes ir a comprar un arco nuevo, Miyako si quieres puedes ir a ver a los caballos y dar un paseo y Momoko si quieres puedes ir a pasear por el reino — dijo Mans mientras se paraba y salía del comedor.

— Nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora y media, ¿de acuerdo? — pregunto Momoko a lo que las demás asintieron… Y cada una fue a lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -toma aire- Espero que le haya gustado , es mi primer Fic así que soy nueva en esto CofCofpiedadporfavorCofCof , esta cosa se me ocurrió una tarde mientras veía Alice in Wonderland , pero la versión Asdasdas (? … Así que tendrá algunas cosas (Creo que se dieron cuenta), esto es solo el comienzo… Además creo que será un Fic corto n.n… Sin más, dejen comentarioooos, harían a esta personita muy feliz~

-Leyendo.

PD: Ahora tengo al ComeGalletas, si no dejan comentarios… le daré verdura Buajajaja Ajajaja -tose- bola de pelos (?

PD2: Si llegaste aquí, pues es que leíste todo de principio a fin… Graciaaaaas n.n

PD3: Ya, ya no molesto (AMO LAS PD's)… Gracias por leer.

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


	2. ¿Exŧrαñøs?

.

.

.

.

— Bueno, emm... Yo me voy — hablo la ojijade mientras subía a su habitación.

Momoko, miro como su hermana se iba, al momento que ella lo hacia también, dejando sola a la menor.

_~POV Miyako~ _

—_Otra vez sola_—

Mi hermana Kaoru era la rebelde, la que simplemente odiaba la idea de estar encerrada. Momoko, en cambio era la viva imagen de las reglas, no es que fuera mandona, solo que nosotras teníamos reglas que cumplir. Y yo, yo por así decirlo, era invisible, nadie me notaba, era solo la hermana menor, a la que debían proteger, la que no podía cuidarse sola.

No es que me quejara, pero ... Siempre me dejan de lado, se que me quieren, si no por que se preocuparían de mi, solo que yo no tengo algo que me destaque para hacer la diferencia...

— Miyako, ¿No saldrás? — hablo una voz. Gire y mire esos ojos cafés, que siempre me miraban con preocupación, típico de ellos.

— Saldré, solo que primero debo cambiarme — le respondí, entonces el sonrió — Gracias, Allen.

_— _Para servirte Miyako — el hizo un leve saludo y se fue. En realidad no debía decirme por mi nombre, pero lo conozco a fondo y es muy bueno conmigo, se preocupa por mi, y no lo hace por trabajo.

Suspire. ¿Que hago? Si salgo, me topare con Momoko, y no quiero molestarla. Y Kaoru, lo mas probable es que me diga que es 'peligroso'

_— Supongo que iré a darle un paseo a Mina _—

A lo lejos, por la ventana al establo... Se veía el establo un poco abandonado, nadie lo usaba, y había caballos que solo nosotras usábamos.

Mire mi ropa, supuse que no debería ir así ¿Verdad? Me gire y subí a cambiarme. Subiendo las escaleras, me encontré con las numerosas sirvientas que asean la casa.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, abrí el armario y en lo profundo de las muchas ropas que uso estaba una caja. La abrí y saque la ropa.

Me quite el doloroso corset que traía puesto, las medias... Todo. Me puse el traje y las botas. Me arme una coleta con una liga, supongo que debo estar lista.

Camine al establo, tome a Mina y salí. Cabalgaba por el bosque, miraba asombrada la cantidad de arboles que hay en el camino, las variedades de flores, las numerosas aves. Todo era simplemente hermoso.

El viento que se escabullía entre mis cabellos, completamente tranquilo y pacifico.

— Emm, disculpa — la voz de aquella persona me saco completamente de mi mundo, el iba encima de su caballo... Aunque, sus ojos eran hermosos... Esperen, _¿En que estoy pensando?_

—¿Eh? En que puedo ayudarlo — le pregunte, tratando de disimular esa incomoda sensación que siento.

— Bueno, solo buscaba el castillo, tengo una reunión ahí — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Ah, si gusta puedo llevarlo. Claro, si usted quiere — _¡Que estas haciendo Miyako, es un extraño!_

— Claro, me llamo Miyashiro ¿Y usted? — _Ahora que hago, si le digo mi nombre probablemente se reirá, tampoco yo lo creería. ¡Ya se!_

— Me llamo Bubbles, tutéame — _¡Miyako, eres una genia!_

Caminamos, bueno cabalgamos. Se llama Miyashiro, tiene 19 años y vino de visita para hablar con el rey –mi padre-. También tiene dos hermanos, que son mas grande que el... Pero me pregunto _Porque acepte a llevarlo, después de todo es un extraño_

— Entonces, te gusta cabalgar ¿Verdad? — me pregunto.

— Bueno, mi hermana hace esgrima, y la otra puntería, yo tenia que hacer algo. —

— ¿Enserio? Mis hermanos también practican eso, el mas grande esgrima, y el otro puntería... Me gustaría que los conocieras. — _¿Conocerlos? _— Digo, no. Bueno, si. De acuerdo, algún día... quisiera volver a verte.—

— Un día... —

Mire a mi alrededor, ya llegamos... A lo lejos estaban los jardineros. Pero pude distinguir bien el cabello de Allen, digo es único. Mire a mi acompañante, y escape...

_~POV Normal~ _

— Bueno, gracias por acompañarme Bu... — el joven ojiazul, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la dama y se preguntaba_ ¿A donde fue? _

* * *

— Bueno em, yo me voy — hablo la ojijade mientras subía a su habitación.

Momoko, miro como su hermana se iba, al momento que ella lo hacia también, dejando sola a la menor.

_~POV Momoko~_

Entre a mi habitación, tenia una hora para hacer lo que quisiera –bajo la reglas, claro-. Kaoru, hacia sus cosas, Miyako le dio un paseo a Mina... ¿Yo que haré?

Puse mi cabeza en la almohada, y pensé un momento sobre mi vida.

Momoko Lowert, hija de Mans Lowert, hermana mayor de Kaoru Lowert y Miyako Lowert. Estatura promedio, peso ideal, figura normal. Normal, yo era normal. No tenia mucho en especial, excepto mi necesidad a cumplir las reglas –pero eso no cuenta como alago ¿verdad? , y futura heredera, estudio esgrima. Con un comportamiento intachable. La persona que nunca rompería las reglas... Como odiaba que pensaran eso de mi.

No es que fuera aburrida, que nunca hice una maldad, ni nada por el estilo. Yo trataba de enorgullecer a mi padre, que nuestro apellido tenga honor, de seguir el legado, pero aun así me sentía vacía. Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue el compromiso.

— _¡¿Porque?!_ — me preguntaba una y otra vez. Aunque no recibí una respuesta...

Los últimos 17 años de mi vida, siempre hice caso a mi padre, nunca me queje. Hice lo que el quiso, pero... Esto es otra cosa, ¿comprometerme? ¿Al menos lo conozco? No, ni siquiera se su nombre. Lo único que me cuentan es que tiene el mismo temperamento que yo. Entonces, obviamente que no quiero casarme con el –ni yo me soporto-.

Pero, en mi posición de hija y mi fama de obediente, no podía hacerlo. Odio la idea de casarme, aunque ya estoy comprometida y no puedo retractarme. Me enoja la idea de que no lo supiera desde un buen comienzo, a mi nadie me aviso con anticipación... Solo vino, hablo y se fue.

¿Que cree que soy? Una mascota a la que puede domar, una persona que siempre seria sumisa, siempre obediente. Aunque esa fama fue la que yo misma me di, pero aun así ... Yo tuve que decirle a mis hermanas la noticia.

— _¡Argh! _—

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no me sirve de nada desquitarme con la almohada, ni siquiera puede gritar para que me sienta mejor. Me di la vuelta, mire el techo... La idea de pasear, no me venia nada mal.

— Gracias — le dije al conductor de la carroza, se tomo la molestia de traerme cuando era su día de descanso.

Baje y lo primero que sentí fue el aroma a pan, me gustaba el olor a pan recién horneado. En el castillo traen los panes, pero ya no están calientes y con ese olor a recién hecho... A lo lejos estaba una especie de parque, había niños, jugando, corriendo, haciendo castillos de arena. Me senté en una de las bancas de ahí, el olor a flores, la risa de los niños, todo me tranquilizaba. Sentía –solo unos minutos- que no debía preocuparme por nada. No mas vestidos, zapatos, no reglas...

—_No compromisos_— susurre.

— ¿Perdón? — me pregunto. Mira a aquel extraño, ojos increíblemente rojos, como unas llamas. Su pelo largo y rojo...

— No, lo lamento. Hablaba sola — le respondí, mis mejillas ardían ¡Que vergüenza!

— No, no, no hay nada que disculpar. A veces yo lo hago. — sonrió. Entonces caí, caí completamente.

— Se que no es de mi incumbencia... Pero, ¿Que lo agobia? — le pregunte. Por mas extraño que fuera, sentía que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

— Bueno, en realidad... Se que es extraño que le hable de mis problemas a una desconocida — rió — Solo que, no quiero vivir como lo hago... Siempre siendo fiel a las reglas, nunca puedo hacer lo que en verdad me gusta.

Entonces, me quede impactada, el había dicho con pocas palabras lo que yo no pude decir en mucho tiempo. Odiaba no hacer lo que quería, odiaba las reglas, bueno... Tal vez no, pero si me gustaría hacer lo que quiero.

— Sabe usted que las reglas son para cumplirse, pero no veo que no halla razones para no hacer lo que uno quiere. —le respondí. El me miro y sonrió...

— Lo se, lo se, ser el hijo mayor hace que siempre tenga que ser el ejemplo, mi hermano menor hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere. Y el mas pequeño no hace nada, se queda ahí relajado, en cambio yo. Yo, tengo que ser la viva imagen de las reglas... —

— Aunque no lo crea, yo tengo tres hermanas y soy la mayor. Siempre tengo que estar atrás de la del medio y la pequeña. Las quiero mucho, por eso siempre las protejo... Pero, nunca pude hacer lo que quise, salir, jugar, ser como ellas. Se que siendo la mas grande debería aceptarlo, aun así siempre quise hacer lo mismo que todos... —

— Señorita, usted hace que cualquiera se sienta entendido... Se que no debería, pero ¿Cual es su nombre? —

— _¿Y ahora que? ¡Piensa Momoko, piensa!_ —

— Me llamo... —_ ¡Piensa!_ — ¡Me llamo Blossom! — _Notorio nerviosismo, pero bien._

— Me llamo Miyani — me respondió, mientras se paraba — Bueno, señorita Blossom, debería hablar sola mas seguido... Un gusto.

Y se fue, me pregunto quien sera. Vivo aquí 17 años y nunca vi esos ojos tan chispeantes...

* * *

_~POV Kaoru~_

— Bueno em, yo me voy— hable para mis hermanas, no se si me respondieron o no. Solo me gire y me fui.

Esta es una de las únicas veces que agradezco a mi padre por haber dicho eso. Nunca me agrado, siempre decía lo que no debía hacer. Y como soy Kaoru Lawert, no le hacia caso. Si, soy un mal ejemplo, pero ¿Que espera? Yo no hago lo que me dicen, bueno a veces si...

Me quite el estúpido vestido que tenia, juro que sentí como mis pulmones me lo agradecían. Luego los tontos tacones, que amenazaban a muerte a mis pies y por ultimo mi amado pelo fue destrozado por mi mano.

Tome el vestido mas normal que tenia, una capa y escape. Trate de disimular... ¿A quien engaño? Sali por la ventana, eso es mas normal.

Apenas opte por decirle "No" al chófer que maneja el carruaje, yo tenia en condición mis pies, no necesita un carruaje para moverme. sentí el olor a agua de cloaca, horrible... Pero uno se acostumbra. Tenia una daga en mi bolsillo por si a alguno se les de por atacarme, si es que pueden...

— Butter, querida... — hablo un chico de pelo negro y piel extrañamente verde — Tengo lo que me pediste, cariño.

Si, me dicen Buttercup... Pero el me dice Butter, ¿Por que lo hice? Vamos, si digo "¡Hola, soy una de las princesas del reino y si uno me secuestra tiene toda la vida pagada!" Hay que ser tonta para decir eso.

— Ace, que te dije de tus apodos— le respondí molesta, a lo que el me guiño el ojo. _Idiota, muy idiota._

— Bueno, dejemos los cariños para después amor — yo solo gruñe y el río, demasiado idiota — Mira, te traje lo que buscabas.

Entonces sentí como me enamore completamente de aquel artefacto, lo tome. Negro y liviano, cuerda muy estirada, solo tendría que probarla...

— Joven, ¿El precio del arco? — mire al tarado que dijo eso. Ojos verdes, cabellos oscuros... Y una especia de copia barata de un vampiro.

— Lo lamento, pero ya lo vio la dama. — _Al fin haces algo bien Ace._

— Pero si es una chica, dígame que chica usa un arco y fle-...

— No, no, no, no quiero heridos en mi negocio — _¡Ace, te debo una!_ —Mire, ella es la mejor. Así que mejor no diga nada.

— ¿Mejor? Pero si es una chica... —

—Ace, ¿Cuanto seria? — le pregunte, mientras que miraba de reojo al idiota que duda de mis habilidades.

— 3 Ayins, como siempre. —

Le di as 3 monedas y me fui. _¡Que idiota, yo soy la mejor! _

— ¡Espera! — grito aquel chico, me detuve — Te reto.

— Oye, oye, oye ¿Estas seguro? — hablo Ace, que miraba con completo asombro a aquel extraño.

— ¿Por que no? Es una chi-ca. — respondió el sonriendo con superioridad.

— Ace, si quiere un reto, lo tendrá ¿Tienes el salón abierto hoy? — le pregunte. Estoy decidida, le romperé el ego del idiota del vampiro.

— Por supuesto que si, amor — me respondió de nuevo con ese tono de tarado.

— Ace, ¿Enserio? Deja de decir tonterías... — Mire al tonto vampiro — ¿Como te llamas?

— Me llamo Kazitaya — tomo mi mano y la beso.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno — hablo Ace, separando al vampiro — Vengan por aquí.

_~POV Normal~_

Y allí estaban, dos morenos. Entonces el ultimo tiro fue el que dejo como ganadora a la ojijade de nombre Kaoru.

— Bueno, ahí esta tu reto copia de vampiro — hablo ella con una sonrisa que demostraba lo orgullosa que se sentía.

El en cambio no dejaba de tener esos ojos abiertos, y con el detalle que su boca también. Miro como la chica se iba, tan idiota no se di cuenta de como era. Mas pequeña que el, cuerpo completamente increíble, pechos grandes (Letras: Esto es MUY incomodo), pelo negro y ojos hermosamente jades, capaces de dejar idiota a cualquiera.

Antes de salir Kaoru dio una vista al extraño de nuevo. sonrió al ver como este se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa de idiota... Verlo de nuevo, no seria muy doloroso.

— ¡Despierta! — grito un chico, sacado de sus pensamientos al moreno.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto el saliendo de aquel trance —¿Quien es ella? ¿Porque me gano? ¡Yo soy el mejor!... ¡RESPONDE!

— Oye, tranquilo... — trato de tranquilizarlo un chico de ojos marrones— Ella es Buttercup, un día vino y gano a todos y como ves, es la mejor en esto. Te gano, eso paso. Porque es mejor que tu. Y no, no eres el mejor.

— Vuelve a decirme como se llamaba. —

— Buttercup, es el sueño de todos, que daría por tenerla — le dijo el chico con una sonrisa — Veo, que tu también.

— Hum, que sera... — dijo el mientras salia de aquel lugar.

—_Buttercup_— pensó el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chan! Hasta aquí, queridas o queridos –no creo que hay queridos :T-. Bueno, no se si me tarde mucho o poco en subir el cap, pero si tarde. ¿Razones? Empece secundario DDD: Pero como salgo al medio día, y no tenemos por el momento pruebas probablemente subiré normal. Otro dato, ¡LAS AMO! ¿Porque las amo? Simple, gracias por dejarme un review C': Shoro, shoro (?

Bueno, contesto unos maravillosos reviews~

_Paola:_

Ay, que amor~

PD: Lero, lero, no sabes donde vivo~ :P

PD2: Si, me llamo Leyendo eue Y vivo en Quierememucho (?

PD3: ¡No me digas! :DDDD

PD4: Es que las PD's son SEXYS, yo también las amo xDD

PD5: ¡Gracias por el review! C:

_Nini Godoy:_

¡Por Equestria! Cuando leí tu nombre me quede como que Impaktada (? . Me gusta escribir, pero una tengo mucho que aprender ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW y por seguir mi Fic!

_Una-demente-suelta:_

¡Oh My Glob! ¿Te gusto mi Fic? C': Aki ta la aktualisasion –perdón por el cáncer xDDD-. No pos, dudas no tengo, ya que mi ingles es "beri gud" okno. ¡Gracias por el review, por seguidora, por leer y shalala!~

_BlossomxBrick041999:_

Mira, soy adivina... ¡Te gusta la pareja de los rojos! (? Okno. Bueno, aquí esta la continuación~ Espero te guste C: ¡Gracias por el review!~

_Cat-demente:_

¿¡Somos nuevas!? Me llamo Leyendo, acabo de conocerte y te quiero~ okya xDD. Ay, Zety es una amor, yo tengo eso que se dice "Conciencia", pero esta de vacaciones :DDD Espero que te guste el cap, te mando gomitas Zety –¡Gomitas sin azúcar! BUAJAJAJA-. Mientras me escondo de la 'furia' de Zety... ¡Gracias por el review! C:

_QueridaGuest:_

Holaaaa~ xDDD... ¿Te puedo decir "QueridaGuest"? Es que es caguaii (? Okno. Espero que te guste el cap. Lo hice con cariño y gomitas xDD ¡Gracias por el review! C:

_Yumi-Happy:_

Mia, se que se siente ser ignorada u.u. Bueno querida Yumi-chan, espero que te guste el cap :DD ¡Gracias por el review!~ 8'3

Bueno, eso es todo~. Es broma, es broma xDD

_Jane:_

Tal vez me confunda, tal vez no. Pero Jaku Nightmare ¿te suena?. Bueno, mi Fic huele a sandia e3e ¡Gracias por el review!~ 8'3

Otra vez... ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Créanme, me sube el auto estima C':

PD: Les mando muchos caramelos y gomitas, gomitas... gomitas :L

PD2: Tengo un puerro y se usarlo, si no dejan reviews. Elmo ira por ti e.e

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


	3. ¿Vαмρirø?

¡Hola!~ Bueno, razone y olvide algo muy importante en todos los cap's…

_**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**_

Listo, ahora puedo morir en paz (?

* * *

~Flash Back~

_En un gran castillo, en una habitación muy amplia tres miradas de distinto color se encontraban molestos de un cambio tan repentino._

— _Ustedes harán el viaje. Me parece que es lo más educado _— _hablo un hombre de pelo negro y ojos rojos como llamas._

— _¿Que? Acordaron que ellas vendrían, no nosotros. _— _se quejó un chico de pelo negro con ojos verdes oscuros y con un mechón tapándole el ojo izquierdo, dándole una apariencia misteriosa._

— _Lo decidí yo. Y no se discutirá más el tema _— _sentenció el hombre, mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación._

— _Bueno, vayámonos _— _dijo el chico de pelo largo color rojo y ojos asimilado al rubí._

— _Yo no lo haré. _— _dijo el chico de mirada verde serio._

— _Butch, no te quejes. _— _dijo un chico de ojos azules claros y pelo rubio. Esas pecas que tenía le daban cierta ternura._

— _Boomer cállate, marica _— _le respondió el chico con una sonrisa de burla._

— _Inmaduro _—

— _Delicado _—

— _Estúpido _—

— _Ingenuo _—

— _Mujeriego _—

— … _Al menos yo si salgo con chicas _—

— _Por que yo conozco algo llamado COMPROMISO. Pero algunos no._—

— _Butch__ nunca se comprometerá… Todas son huecas _—

— _¡Basta! Butch, morirás solo si no eliges a una. Boomer, al menos dile 'hola' sin salir corriendo… Listo, vayámonos _— _hablo el chico de ojos rojos, sin algún brillo._

— _Estamos camino a comprometernos. Si me comprometeré, pero no se ni su nombre _— _volvió a quejarse._

— _Se llaman Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako. Solo se eso… Ahora si sus reales traseros se les da por moverse se los agradecería _— _dijo el chico de nombre Brick completamente enojado._

— _De acuerdo Brick…_

~Fin del Flash Back~

— Esos idiotas… tardan demasiado — hablo un chico de mirada roja.

Estaba esperando en una banqueta del parque después de un peculiar encuentro con una jovencita muy hermosa...Y a lo lejos, pudo ver algo que nunca creería.

Al frente iba una chica de pelo azabache y ojos jades, si es que veía bien. Y atrás de ella se encontraba un chico similar a ella, pero a unas seis o siete personas de la joven, ella giró la cabeza hasta su dirección. El chico rojo solo sonrió lo que sonrojo solo un poco a la chica… Miró como su hermano tenía la vista en el. Y no era una de 'Como te quiero hermanito'.

— Brick...— la mirada de su hermano no era de felicidad.

— Butch… Jamás, creí vivir para algo así ¿Sabes su nombre?— confesó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Eres un idiota Brick...—

— No me dirás que por primera vez en tu vida. Una chica no se fijó en ti… — hablo el rojo mientras una pequeña risa salió.

— Los vi. Butch, no puedo creer que estabas siguiendo a una chica — habló una tercera voz. Ambos jóvenes se dieron vuelta y vieron la risa de su hermano menor. —Creí que estaban en el castillo, entonces fui. Pero no, el tonto de Butch estaba en una de sus conquistas...

— Que no. — hablo enojado el chico verde — Solo que se llevó algo que quería… Nada mas.

— Seguro se llevo tu orgullo — comentó mientras se reía el rubio. A lo que el pelirrojo se unió a la risa de su hermano.

— ¡Ya cállense! A mi no me gusta la verdecita — gritó mientras sus hermanos lo miraba aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿'Verdecita'? — ambos hermanos miraron al verde. Se miraron y volvieron a reír como dos locos en medio de un parque.

— ¡Argh! Ya vámonos, quiero conocer a mi dichosa esposa — dijo Butch cansado de ver a ese par reír como niños.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Vamos.

* * *

En un inmenso salón, se encontraba tres chicas. Una de mirada jade, azules y ojos extrañamente rosas.

— ¿A donde fueron? — pregunto la chica de mirada azul.

— Yo fui al pueblo a pasear — dijo sin mucho interés la pelirroja mientras seguía leyendo un libro.

— ¿Y tu Kaoru? —

— ¿Que pasa Miyako? — preguntó la joven que aparentemente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

— ¿Que hiciste hoy? —

— Hmm, le rompí el ego a un vampiro — dijo la chica con una risa.

— ¿Vampiro? — pregunto la ojirosa, sumándose a la conversación.

— Bueno, no. Pero tenía la piel pálida … — explico con una sonrisa.

— Hmm, sonríes. ¿Era lindo? — preguntó la menor con una sonrisa picarona.

— ¡¿Que?! No, no, no. Solo que me da risa ese recuerdo — se excusó un poco sonrojada por las ideas locas de sus hermanas.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto Momoko aun con sonrisa.

— Bueno, miren… Yo estaba comprando un arco, es hermoso, luego se los muestro. Entonces el viene con un aire de yo-soy-mejor-que-todos y pregunta el precio de MI arco. Luego me dice que no soy mejor que el porque soy chica, me enoje pero aun así me controle y me lleve el arco. Entonces me reto… Y como es obv…

— Le ganaste. — término en su lugar un chico que entraba — Kaoru, tu siempre me enorgulleces.

— Gracias Trav. — respondió con una sonrisa — Y bueno, eso paso. Hubieran visto su cara.

— Kaoru, sabes su nombre. Esto es primicia — pregunto el chico de pelo rojo casi blanco en las puntas y ojos verdes claros.

— Creo que era… Kazitami, Kazitamaya… No lo se — le explico ella mientras sus hermanas prestaban atención y se reian de el tonto que reto a Kaoru.

— Supongo que era de otro lugar. Porque todo el pueblo sabe que eres la mejor Butter. — le dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ. — se rieron todos de aquel 'extraño'.

Empezaron hablar de cosas triviales, hasta se unió uno de los mayordomos de la casa, Allen.

— Allen no exageres. — le replico la chica de ojos rosas.

— Momo, tu no sabes. Era alto de pelo blanco y ojos violetas. — le dijo con un poco de temor el chico de pelo rubio.

— Vamos, vamos. Solo era un conejo, un poco raro. Pero un conejo — se reía de la cara de susto del chico — No seas miedoso Allen.

— Calla Travis, tu no lo viste. Si lo vieras seguramente te pondrías a correr. — lo miro con cierto enojo.

— Una pregunta ¿Y Math? — pregunto Kaoru notando la ausencia de un sexto.

— No lo..

— Llego por quien lloraban — hablo un chico de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos (Letras: No se de donde salio xD )

— Quien llora por ti Math — hablo Momoko con una sonrisa burlona.

— Tu querida, y las hermosas de tus hermanas. Y los maricas — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Por favor Math, ¿Llorar por ti? — se rió la verde.

— Bueno, como digan... Al menos Miyako, si me quiere — fingió estar ofendido —¿Verdad?

— Ay Math, te quiero — dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ven? Envidiosas — se burló mientras se acomodaba al lado de Miyako.

— Ay si tu. Yo tengo una Kaoru — se burlo de el pelirrojo mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven.

— Tendrán una Miyako y una Kaoru. Pero, yo tengo una Momoko — se unió Allen abrazando desde atrás a la ojirosa.

Las chicas miraban con risa a los tres tontos que se sacaban la lengua en forma de 'burla'.

— Miyako es la mejor en la cocina. — defendió su puesto el chico peliblanco.

— Momoko, es inteligente —

— Ah, pero Kaoru sabe cazar —

— Miyako sabe domar un caballo —

— Momoko sabe como una planta puede matar a alguien —

— Kaoru sabe cocinar una animal en mejor del bosque —

— Con Miyako siempre comería comida deliciosa —

— Con Momoko seria mucho mas listo de lo que soy ahora —

— Con Kaoru nunca compraría un vestido —

— Hmm buen punto. Pero nunca veras a alguien mas tierna que Miyako — dijo apretando las mejillas a la rubia.

— Ah, pero Momoko es HERMOSA, miren esos hermosos ojos rosas — hablo Allen abriendo los ojos rosas de Momoko.

— Vieron el cuerpo de Kaoru ¿Por favor? — dijo Trav dando una vuelta a la verde.

Después de unas comparaciones más. Se miraron y empezaron a reír de las caras de la chicas con un sonrojo…

— Dios, miren esas mejillas — hablo Trav señalando las de Momoko.

— Ay, querida ese color te queda DI-VI-NO — hizo una voz de mujer mientras se reía.

— Bueno, bueno… Creo que algo les pasó de pequeños —habló Kaoru, después de mucho tiempo.

— Pero mira tus mejillas. La chica ruda sonrojada. — se reía Math de la condición de la chica.

— Ja ja ja. Que gracioso — hablo molesta, pero aun con ese color.

— Oh miren a Miyako, se ve tan tierna con ese color — dijo Allen con unos destellos imaginarios alrededor de él.

— Hijas…

Todos miraron al padre de las chicas. Se pararon, hicieron un leve saludo y se fueron, sin decir nada. Aquel hombre solo con su voz podía arruinar un momento así. Las tres hermanas se pararon y lo siguieron.

— Hubo un cambio… Ellos están aquí. — dijo su padre mientras miraba la puerta del salón principal.

Al entrar vieron esos ojos azules, rojos y verdes. Que hace unas horas eran de extraños…

* * *

Okay un poco DEFO, pero buenooo~

Lamento si tarde, pero es que … ¡Me compraron un perrito! Dios, es HERMOSO. Se llama Shiro -No se porque, pero me gusto-. Además, a los sanguinarios de mis maestros se les dio la idea de hacer exámenes .-. -¡Los odio!- espero que pueda actualizar más seguido.

Luego, porque un panda con tu-tu me pidió que le diera de comer a su mascota -Significa que, hubo un problema con mi PC entonces no pude entrar a FF:I-

Les doy un gracias infinito por los reviews que me dan. Pensé que no conocería a nadie aquí, pero no se las AMO -inserte corazón gay aquí-

_Querida Yumi:_

Mia querida~ Rompele todo el EGO a ese que no conozco (?. Cuando dijiste "Castigos" me re tente y me puse a reir xD Me recordó a Christian (?. Un dia juntemonos y trumemos a todo el mundoooo C:

Yumi me alegro que te guste mi Fic. Sabes que me siento ASDASDASDASASD cuando leo tus reviews xD Gracias por el review C:

_Querida BlossomxBrick041999:_

¡Yui! *-* Holaaaa~ nwn

Me haces el día con tu review … Graciaaaaas~ C:

_Querida Paolaesh:_

Cuando me dejan un review, me pongo ModoStalker así que… _**¡AMO THE HUNGER GAMES! Finnick es mas bueno que las gomitas (?**_ *-*

Me llamo Leyendo acabo de conocerte y te quierooooo~ :okno: Espero que tu celular este en buen estado (?

_**La nieve cubre la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir**_… (?

_Querida Cat:_

Veni, veni. Eh, eh. Veni que me paro de mano en esto, eh. (?

Bueno, Zety… AMO LAS GOMITAS, nunca podría darle alguien gomitas con azúcar. Típico ponerle Charlie a tu hacha xD Yo tenia una tarántula y la queme C:

Caaaaaaat~ espero que te guste el cap, ya sabes que me agrada, que agrade, a la gente agradable como tu mi agradable historia (?

Ah, y tengo un cuchillo de mantequillita, y se usarlo !Así que temed! (?

Buenooo~ Espero que les guste, lo hice con la ayuda de un gnomo de jardín vestido con una falda rosita nwn -Significa que me ayudo un amigo xD-

PD: Gracias por los reviews, les hago el aguante desde casa :DDD

PD2: Mando gomitas a todaaaaaaas~ nwn - Saben que es bueno de mandarles gomitas, que no gasto un centavo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA :okno:-

PD3: Alguna vio una panda con un tu-tu celeste por aquí… Siempre pierdo a mis pandas con tu-tu (?

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo *-*~**


	4. ¡Uηø, døs, ŧrєs, cuαŧrø!

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

¿Como estaaaaaaaaaan? Espero que bien.

Veran, tengo un humor más grande que la sonrisa de Cheshire :3

No dire nada mas, lean… **¡Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z! no me pertenece.**

* * *

— Hijas… ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Mans, ya que la ausencia de voces era notoria.

Ninguno respondió, estaban asombrados como para ver en la situación en la que se encontraban. Solo una persona se encontraba ya lista como para articular algo...

— N-no, pasa nada — hablo la morena rompiendo un poco el silencio.

— ¿Ustedes? — miro a los tres jóvenes.

— Estamos b-bien — hablo por el grupo un chico de ojos azules cobalto.

— De acuerdo, los dejaré a solas. Para que se conozcan mejor — dicho eso, se fue por la gran puerta.

Con Mans afuera, lo único que se escuchaba eran los latidos de los seis en la habitación. El clima tenía mucho silencio, que el caer de un alfiler se escucharía. Miradas, eso era lo único que se podía concretar. Y por lo general, eran de confusión.

— Y-yo… — trato de hablar la menor, pero rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Lo que evitó que salgan mas palabras.

— Lo que pasó hace unas horas… Simplemente no paso. — propuso el mayor de los hermanos. Nadie se opuso y fue unánime.

— Me llamo Momoko — se presentó la chica de ojos rosas.

— Mi nombre es Miyako, un gusto. — hablo casi inaudible la menor.

— Kaoru. — fue la respuesta de la ojijade.

— Boomer, un placer conocerlas — ahora era el turno de los chicos.

— Butch — igual de tajante que la respuesta de su igual.

— Me llamo Brick.

Después de las improvisadas presentaciones, nadie dijo una palabra. El ambiente era el mismo, pero solo que ahora la duda era '¿Por que no lo dijeron?'

~Pov Momoko~

Lo miraba, trataba de ser disimulada. Supongo que lo soy, ya que no se da cuenta de que lo observo… Miro a mis hermanas, deben estar en mi situación.

— _¿Como salgo de esto? _—

Correr es buena opción, pero todos lo notarían. Hablarlo con mis hermanas, sería descortés. Ignorar el tema, imposible. Esperar a que alguien hable, eterno. Solo tengo como única opción… esperar.

Debo de pensar lo que paso. El me pregunto mi nombre, según me han educado no debo darle mi nombre a un extraño. Y tengo una razón… Ahora, ¿El porqué lo hizo?

— Señoritas, el té está en el jardín — _¡Dios, debo agradecerte luego Trav!_

Mis hermanas le sonrieron, nuestro pensamiento fue igual. Salí y note que detrás venían ellos, aunque uno estaba con un rostro de molestia. Creo que su nombre era Butch ¿Por que estará molesto? Mi hermana menor, la pequeña Miyako ya intercambiaba miradas con el menor de ellos. Supongo que ellos si se llevaran bien…

Me acerco a la mesa, Allen se encargó de ponerla ya que siempre pone la cuchara en el lado izquierdo y no en el derecho.

— Señorita Momoko — escuche su voz, me di vuelta y él estaba con una de sus sonrisas imposibles de corresponder.

El agarra una silla y la separa de la mesa, me acerco…

—Yo lo haré — giro mi cabeza y lo miro. El no me presto atención, solo camino a paso seguro, tomo la silla y me senté. Mis mejillas arden minutos después caigo en la conclusión de que es por el.

Una risa me despierta de mi paraíso de pensamientos incoherentes. Miro a lo lejos como Kaoru y Trav se ríen de algo, la miro esperando que se voltee. Funciono, me mira y comprende mi mensaje.

Y aunque Kaoru este aquí, nadie hablo.

— ¿Qué hablabas con Trav? — pregunto Miyako tratando de sacar tema.

— Me pregunto sobre el **vampiro**.

Y en el segundo que Kaoru miró al 'vampiro' que estaba al frente. El ya empezó a toser como enfermo… Miyako y yo soltamos una pequeña risa. Pero Kaoru tenía una pequeña sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

— ¿Vampiro? — pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con una ceja levantada a Kaoru.

— Bueno, no exactamente… Solo que era mu—

— ¿No has pensado que solo ciertas personas pueden hacer ciertas cosas? — mire al de ojos verdes que miraba con enojo a mi hermana.

— ¿Que insinúas con eso? — _Ay, esto no pinta bien._

— No lo se, que por ejemplo… Que los gatos no están en el agua, que los perros no se llevan con ellos, _las mujeres no pueden practicar puntería o caza_, que los peces están hechos para vivir en el agua… — _Y, ya empezó._

— Brick ¿Cierto? — el otro solo asintió, ella sonrió… Aunque no noto la mirada de enojo que le dio el verde — No has pensado que cualquier persona puede hacer lo que quiera. Y que las mujeres han llegado a veces vencer a los **vampiros**.

— Supongo que si. Muchas mujeres fueron destacadas en cosas que "hombres" — él hizo unas comillas con sus dedos en esa palabra.

Kaoru lo miro y sonrió. Conozco esa sonrisa, seguramente se llevaran bien…

— Su comentario me hace creer que es una persona que acepta la igualdad ¿No? — _Si, se llevaran bien._

— Por supuesto que sí. Sabe, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre otros temas que se relacionan con eso… Tutéame, espero que confié en mi. — ella solo movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación.

— Me encant-

~Pov Normal~

— Brick — interrumpió el chico de ojos verdes, con una mueca en su rostro. — ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Ahora? Es que me tiene entusiasmado hablar con la señorita Kaoru.— miró con una sonrisa pícara al muchacho.

— No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo para hablar luego — Kaoru sonrió, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se enojara aún más.

— De acuerdo pero es un trato. — ella asintió y fue llevado por el pelinegro a una parte lejana a los oídos de los demás.

Con esos dos afuera, volvió la situación de silencio…

— Y, ¿Como se conocieron ustedes? —pregunto Kaoru a los menores que inmediatamente se pusieron nerviosos.

— B-bueno la señorita Miyako me indico el camino al castillo… Venía a encontrarme con mis hermanos, pero resulta que mi hermano Butch estaba de conquista… — lo ultimo dicho por él provocó que las risas inundaran el ambiente.

— Entonces, es un mujeriego ¿Verdad? — reflexiono Kaoru con una sonrisa.

— Puede que sí. Pero es que no conoció a la chica especial. — y lo siguiente lo dijo por instinto — Tu podrías ser ella.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso? — pregunto confundida la chica con un diminuto sonrojo invisible.

— L-lo siento —se disculpo— solo que no te veo como las 'huecas'.

—¿Huecas? — pregunto ahora con mas confusión.

El no respondió, solo que su mirada era un poco más temerosa y ¿Asustada?

— Lamentamos ausentarnos mucho tiempo… — las tres chicas miraron hacia atrás. La morena sonrió y se paró…

— No fue tanto, — respondió — lamento dejarlos. Pero recordé que debía hacer algo.

— Espero verla esta noche… — se despidió el joven pelirrojo.

— ¿En la noche? — hablo confundida la rubia que entraba en la conversación.

— Ah — se apresuró a decir Momoko — ofreceremos un baile esta noche, p-po-por el com-

— Bueno, nos veremos en la noche — habló tratando de evitar el nombramiento de esa palabra.

Los demás siguieron hablando, un poco con mas de confianza. Del clima, de la comida, de el reino, el pueblo… Casi que no notaron el rápido correr de las horas.

* * *

La música, las personas con elegantes vestidos, risas falsas -solo pocas verdaderas-, maquillaje en exceso, el sonido de los tacones, la orquesta, los vasos de vino o champagne y mas cosas describen completamente el ambiente de aquel baile. Y aunque algunas cosas sean interesantes y otras no, todos estaban con una sonrisa… Todo se debía al compromiso de las únicas hijas del rey Mans, ese baile se esperó, algunos tristes, otras felices. No solamente que eran las más codiciadas de ahí o las más envidiadas, era con quienes se casaban. Aunque no había parejas designadas, todos caían en que serían iguales.

El sonido de una trompeta estruendosa, provocó que el ambiente callara…

— ¡Se presenta aquí, la futura alianza de dos reinos muy importantes! — habló un hombre alto y con un traje 'chispeante' — Frente al reino de Mans Lawert, sus hijas.

Tras de el padre de las jóvenes, tres chicas se encontraban, una mirada azul-cielo, una mirada rosada y una jade. Traían unos vestidos con cola, siete o nueve, casi diez centímetros de largo, de un color rojo, blanco y lima; con mangas, mangas casi por el fin del brazo y sin mangas y aunque digan que eran muy 'extravagantes' en ellas eran perfectos.

— ¡También se presentan a los del reino _ (Letras: No se me ocurre ninguno xP ¡Ayudaa!) — gritó ya con las mejillas rojas.

Tras aquel grito, tres figuras aparecieron detrás de él. Miradas idénticas, casi gemelos… Claro, pero ellos no llevan vestidos.

— ¡Que el baile empiece! — la música volvió a sonar, las risas se escucharon otra vez.

Los seis anfitriones descendieron de la gran escalera central. El ambiente tenso que se empezó esa mañana, no daba ni sus luces, hablaban de cosas triviales y seguramente las risas se harían de notar.

— Y es por eso que Butch le tiene miedo a los conejos — termino de contar el loco relato el chico de pelo rubio.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirroja, a lo que el rubio asintió.

— Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Boomer… Pero adivinen quien conserva aún su muñeco para dormir. — habló el ojiverde dándole un codazo 'inofensivo' al rubio.

Los seis se dirigieron al jardín, donde al menos podían escucharse mejor entre sí.

— Oigan, oigan — llamó la atención de los demás el rubio — Juguemos a las escondidas.

— Infantil — dijeron al unísono los verdes, que rápidamente un diminuto e invisible sonrojo los cubrió.

— Jajajajajaja, hacen una pareja hermosa — habló el pelirrojo mientras se reían.

— A mi si me gustaría jugar~ — canturreo la pelirroja.

— Si~ — se unió la rubia.

— Bueno, yo cuento y ustedes se esconden — explico el juego el ojiazul mientras se paraba.

— Gracias Boomer, te juro que no sabia como se jugaba — dijo la verde con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

— De nada, Kaoru — le respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonroja un nanosegundo. (Letras: Boomer es ASDASDASDADSASAD)

— Bueno, bueno — camino hasta un árbol no muy lejano — ¡Uno… Dos…

En unos cinco segundos, todo el mundo tenía una lugar, para esconderse… excepto una.

— _¿Donde me escondo? ¿Donde? ¿Donde? _— pensaba una chica de pelo rubio, mientras caminaba por el laberinto en el jardín… — _¿Donde? ¿Donde? ¡Ahí!_

Caminó muy lentamente, tratando de no pisar las pequeñas hojas de otoño que empezaban a caer. Llegó a un arbusto, muy grande, que era oculto por cinco o seis árboles a su alrededor.

— ¿Q-qué es esto? — habló asustada, sentía una cosa peluda, grande y ¿suave? — ¿Un conejo?

Aquel animal con el suave tacto de la joven giró su diminuta cabeza y se subió a su regazo.

— Que lindo~ ¿Como llegaste aquí? — pregunto, sabiendo completamente que aquel animal no le contestaría. Unos segundos después aquel conejo se fue por el sonido de una pisada un poco brusca…

— _¡Boomer! _— ocultó su cara y cerró los ojos… Y vio como extrañamente aquel 'conejo' se paraba y caminaba...

* * *

Hola, hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ :3

Bueno, bueno… ¿Que les dice el viento? A mi me dijo que mi último panda con tu-tu esta en China C:

Espero que les guste el cap lo hice con todo el amor al dulce de leche :3 Y como siempre… ¡Gracias infinito a los reviews que me dejan! Las quieeeeeeeeeeeeero -corazón que FF no permite :T-

_Querida Yumi:_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, Zety, bueno, bueno… Luego te preguntaré como vengarme, por el momento no pasa nada, todo tanquilooooooooooooo -TortugaStyle(?-

Gracias por el review, espero les guste el cap n3n

_Querida Chewing-Strawberry:_

Haloooooooooooooooooooo~ (?

A mi también me gusta MUCHO "Once Upon a Time" -Seguramente habrá algo con esa onda xD-. Conejo, conejo, conejo… Bueno, me encantan -u- pero no puedo tenerlos -es que dicen que no puedes alzar un conejo o se muere-... Créeme el conejo es JACKSCJASCJAKSLCJACKA .u.

¡Graciaaaaas, por el review! C: Y espero que te guste el cap n3n

_Querida Deme-chan (?:_

No te preocupes, de todas manera aquí estas (?

Mi hermana perdida encontrada es Stalker, de modo que yo también lo soy, pero de un platónico emo -Tengo una traficante de emos que se llama Sofia xD-. Una stalker es una yandere oculta (?.

-inserte nombre aquí- tiene amores de cinco minutos que comienzan con descubrir ese rostro en la multitud de gente anónima de algún subterráneo o un café. Le lleva dos minutos enteros enamorarse perdidamente de esa mirada que no la ve. Durante el minuto de la locura se le viene a la cabeza millones de formas de interrumpir en esa vida sin romper el encanto. La siguiente fracción de segundo pasa desapercibida, mientras las ideas de conquista se van desapareciendo. A -inserte nombre aquí- le rompen el corazón en el último minuto, abandonando un café, bajándose del subterráneo, renunciando a la cola del banco, o simplemente con doblar la esquina... -momento de ASDASDSDADADASD (?-.

¡Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el cap! -3-

_Querida Yui:_

El trio de Math, Trav y Allen… tienen mucho que ver n3n ¡Las gomitas son DIOS! ¡Es como un cachito de cielo, con sabor! *-*

Espero que te guste el cap n3n ¡Gracias, me haces el dia! C:

_Querida Nodisa3:_

Trav esta más bueno que comer dulce de leche (?

¡Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el cap! :3

_Querida Momoko123:_

Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~ mi ser mujer -Me dijeron HOMBRE ¿Wut? :I-. Graciaaaaas más grande que el infinito de Hazel y Gus… Espero que te guste el cap y de nuevo graciaaaaas~

PD: Los ratones me hacen la comida como en Ratatouille (?

PD2: ASADASDAGUAFFNYAAAAAAKYAAASKFEUYANEOAHAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAKSBCIAISLOAUS (?

PD3: Hmmm, las gomitas son gelatina y el dulce de leche es leche -que hace bien a la salud-. Buena pregunta, buena pregunta…

PD4: Las PD's son la cosa más ASDASDASDSSADSA de universo (?

PD5: Sayoooooooooooooo~ n3n

_Querida Floor-chan:_

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! gracias, gracias, gracias por el review … Espero que te guste el cap n3n ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, bobita! -u-

Bueno princesas o princesos (? ¡Nos vemos la proxima!

Otra cosita más, ¡Las quiero muchoooo! Adios~ nwn

PD: Les envió un panda con tu-tu (Color a elección) -u-

PD2: Ah~ por cierto… Como la gente tiene Ask -Y yo solo quiero ser popular (?-, les dejo el mio -3-U "ask . fm / AzuLeyendo" -solo quiten los espacios y comillas... ta~chan-.

PD3: **Mi finde:** Pase en el medio de una pareja, mientras se agarraban de las manos C': -Como amo mi vida (?-

PD4: Ya, ya, ya … **¡Las quierooooooooooooo!~**

Se despide -con Elmo de la mano-

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


	5. ¡Vαмøs α єscøηєrηøs!

Holaaaaaaaaaaa~ Queridas, ¿Que es de su vida, amores? (?)

Ok, amanecí muy DULCE -corazón que FF no permite-.

¡Gomeneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Estoy en época de pruebas entonces en mis ratos libres escribía poco a poco este cap u.u

_**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenece **_-Si fuera mio Butch sería un sireno (?)-

* * *

~Pov Momoko~

—_Nunca me encontraran aqui, es perfecto—_

Me encontraba en el centro de una de las paredes del laberinto. Aquí, nadie me encontraría.

— ¿H-hola? — mire con mucho disimulo a esa personas. Pelo rojo... No, no era fácil de confundir.

— Brick, ¿Que haces aquí? Ve a esconderte — le dije. El me miró, pude ver como su mirada brillaba un poco… ¿Que esta pensando?

El se acerco, mirando a todos lados antes de entrar…

— ¡¿Espera?! Este es mi escondite, busca el tuyo — lo empuje.

— ¿Por qué? Me quedo aquí —volvió a entrar.

— Porque si. Yo entre primero, por si no lo sabias—

— Lo note, no estoy ciego… Pero no le veo el problema a que yo también me esconda aquí—

Un sonido provocó que volviéramos a la realidad…

— Bueno, entra.—

* * *

— Verdecita~ — llamó un chico de pelo negro.

— Butch… ¡Que no me llamo así! — gritó una joven, ya que esos últimos cinco minutos el no dejaba de seguirla.

— Bueno, Kaoru —resaltó el nombre — ¿A donde vamos?

— No lo se, **yo** no pienso quedarme aquí ¿Qué harás tú? — al terminar la frase fue aumentando lentamente su caminar.

— ¿Que?... ¡Espera, no me dejes atrás! — hablo mientras trataba de sincronizar el paso de la azabache.

— No me sigas… — le hablo mientras dejaba un poco atrás al joven.

— Lo estoy haciendo… — canturreo el muchacho tomando lugar al lado de ella.

Una pequeña carrera comenzó, ambas miradas verdes hablaban sin notar por donde iban, solo esquivando los múltiples obstáculos que encontraban. Tan sumidos en esa competencia la joven azabache chocó con algo en la trayectoria…

— L-lo lamento, caminaba sin ver —se disculpó, mientras alzaba la vista para ver una mirada café.

— No se disculpe, yo igual que usted no miraba… — una voz desconocida y un poco profunda provocó que la morena inmediatamente se pusiera nerviosa —Disculpe, usted sabe donde queda el castillo Lawert.

— Claro, mire usted va por… —la joven miró el ambiente donde estaban, ese no era el jardín— C-creo que estamos en la misma situación.

— No es de por aquí ¿Verdad? — habló el joven azabache que hasta por el momento estaba ausente.

— Esta en lo correcto, vine a visitar al joven Travis — los ojos de la morena brillaron.

— Travis, un chico de pelo rojo casi blanco por las puntas ¿No? —

— También es amigo de unos muchachos llamados Allen y Math —

— Los conozco… Me llamo Kaoru, ¿Usted? —

— Me llamo Anton, es un placer conocerla señorita Kaoru— cuando acabo la pequeña presentación, tomó con delicadeza la mano de Kaoru y la beso.

— Es todo un placer conocerlo joven Anton — tomó por el brazo a la azabache, que tenía las mejillas decoradas de color carmesí — Mi nombre es Butch, soy **su prometido**.

Kaoru reaccionó ante aquellas palabras, frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes… —¿Quien dijo que serias tu?

— Lo acabo de decidir en este momento… ¿O te molesta? — entonces miró a los ojos a la chica, una mirada tan fría y dominante que la callo.

— Bueno, joven Anton. Por lo que supongo el camino debe ser todo derecho desde aquí —señaló una dirección entre medio de los árboles —.

— Fue un gusto conocerlos.— y sin decir mas aquel joven extraño se fue.

— ¿Quien crees que sea?

— No lo se.

* * *

Momoko miraba con disimulo más allá de los arbustos, se encontraba tan concentrada que ignoraba la presencia del muchacho de mirada roja que hace unos minutos se encontraba jugando con unas ramas.

— Brick...— lo llamo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué crees que pensaron nuestros padres cuando arreglaron el compromiso?— soltó ella sin ninguna clase de nerviosismo.

— Supongo que el aspecto económico, con lo que pasó en el reino cuarto… Empezaron a armarse un reino más grande, por lo cual un ejército más poderoso y fuerte.

— Entonces, sólo somos un medio de rescate provisorio que su única función es servir para hacer creer al pueblo que el reino esta bien.

— Si lo pones de esa manera se ve muy feo, piensa esto. Somos una esperanza para los futuros habitantes de la unión de los reinos Lawert y Solei. (Letras: ¡Al fin le puse nombre!)

— Supongo que tienes razón… debería verlo desde el mejor lado.

* * *

— _¿Que era eso? _— pensaba muy confundida la joven rubia que hasta hace unos momentos vio como un conejo se paraba y caminaba.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos olvidó completamente el hecho de que se encontraba jugando un juego, un poco infantil. Pero muy divertido para ella.

Por otra parte el chico de ojos azules se encontraba tan cerca y tan lejos de ella que no notaba su presencia, tanto ella como el. Sin embargo noto como una respiración se hacia presente… y que venía desde unos pequeños arbustos en medio de árboles.

Mientras más se acercaba a ese lugar, la respiración era más sonora. Y cuantos unos pasos más vio una pequeña cabeza que se encontraba viendo algo. Dirigió su vista al mismo lugar que la joven y noto que no había nada mas que una entrada a el laberinto de jardín.

— ¡Te encontré! — grito mientras la joven emitía un pequeño grito.

— Boomer… —

— Bueno, ahora debes ayudarme a encontrar a los demás — explicó el chico mientras levantaba a la joven del suelo.

— De acuerdo… — se sacudió un poco el vestido y sonrió — ¡Deben estar por allá!

Ambos caminaron por todo el jardín. De un lado para otro, hasta que llegaron a la gran conclusión de que no encontrarían nada…

— No están por ningún lado — suspiró el joven mientras miraba el suelo.

— No —se opuso el espíritu energético de la rubia —, el único lugar en el que no hemos buscado es el laberinto.

Tomo del brazo al joven y lo arrastro, metafóricamente claro está. Cuando llegaron a la entrad la primera en entrar fue la rubia.

— Vamos Boomer, deben estar aquí —

— Claro...—

Pasaron por los numerosos corredizos, se toparon con lugares sin salida y dos o tres caminos que elegir.

— Bueno, ¿Ahora que? — dijo el joven mientras se paraba en el medio de dos senderos.

— Hmmmm — pensó — vamos por la izquierda.

Mientras más caminaban, más oscuro y confuso se hacía el recorrido. Hasta tal punto que era casi ni se veía por donde uno iba.

— Boomer ¿Donde estas? — pregunto la rubia esforzando la vista para acostumbrarse a la falta de luz.

— Aquí — la oji-celeste sintió como un brazo se aferraba al de ella.

Caminar se hacía cada vez más complicado, ya que por la poca luz que había no sabían con que se topaban…

— ¡Boomer! — chillo ella, alertando al joven — ¡Boomer, sácame!

— Miyako, agarra mi mano — la joven no hizo más que aferrarse a ella y subirla.

Entonces, al subirla. El tropezó, cayendo en un pequeño hoyo en el suelo, junto con ella… Viendo como cada vez la luz se opaca y caían en lo más profundo…

* * *

¡Gomeneeeeeeeeeee! Se que lo dijo ya, pero lo repito.

B-bueno… ¡Me saque un _cinque _en Italiano! Pero la profesora dijo que esta bien porque es un idioma nuevo y etc… -Madre no pensó lo mismo-.

Ahora, como siempre… ¡A contestar los -adorados y gloriosos- reviews!

_Querida Paolaesh:_

Lose, lose… Aunque Butch esta mas bueno que comer gomitas ewe ¡Gracias por el review! Ez k ez azdazzdazdaddza (?)

_Querida Deme-chan:_

¡Sho te hamo mash! Ah. Nope~, reino Libro está aquí -señala su cabeza- ¡Espero que te guste el cap y gracias eterno! n3n

_Querida Yumi-chan:_

¿Cuando sabre quien es tu-sabes-quien? Me dejas con intriga Q-Q Aunque les tengo fobia a las tarántulas o arañas -se mete abajo de la mesa-.

¡Gracias por el review! Ia tu sape k te kiero. Okno, yo te hamo -u-

_Querida Yui-chan:_

¿T-te alegre el dia? Y-yo creo que ire a llorar TTuTT ¡Gracias por el maravilloso y DI-VI-NO review! e3e

_Querida Momo-chan:_

¿Te molesta que te diga Momo-chan? Es que es hermoso .u.

Querida, el día en el que haya un mundo de gomitas… Ese mismo día yo me vuelvo diabetica -Ahora imagina que pasaría si fuera de chocolates-. Y si es de libros… ¿Quien necesita amigos cuando tienes gomitas y libros? Okno xD ¡Arigatooo~ por el review! Y lo se, las PD's son zenzuales (?)

_Queridas Cat y Zety:_

Recién caigo en cuenta de que nunca mencione a Zety en los "Querida…" ¡Gomeneee!~ u-u

¡Lose Zety, lose! ¿Quien quiere un hado que brilla, si tienes un lobito en casa? :NoFellLikeEdward: (?) BUAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ Charly nunca sabrá que vivo en Callefalsa 1234 BUAJAJAJJAJAJA Okay no .-.

¡Gracias por el review! owo

_Querida Michi8Kyara:_

Pruebas, pruebas… Malas pruebas TT-TT Espero que te guste este cap y lamento no poder actualizar. Aun así ¡Gracias por el review! n-n

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… Cualquier cosa, duda o algún error que tenga. Díganmelo, ya que recién empiezo y tengo demasiados -u-

Sin más que decir… ¡Espero que les haya gustado! -espero actualizar mas seguido, perdooon~-

Se despide

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


End file.
